We've Waited Long Enough
by nweeks3
Summary: In the fourth incarnation of My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 4, After dating for almost 5 years, Emily & Benji are ready to take their relationship to the next level.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: If any of you read The Unexpected Romance, it was set AFTER Emily & Benji got married. So it only makes sense that we fill a hole in my main timeline of stories, and see how they got there.**

This story takes place shortly after the events of The Orphan.

CHAPTER 1:

Emily & Benji have been dating since Emily's freshman year. Benji wanted to propose to her during those 5 years, but he wanted to be sure she was the one. At one point, he planned to propose after Emily graduated, but he had some financial struggles at the time. And then on August 1st, 2019 which is almost 5 years after he & Emily started dating, he thought to himself "Well, it's now or never." Emily & Benji spent that day at the beach, they got there around 2pm and stayed there until not long after sunset.

"That sunset is so beautiful." Emily said admiring the sunset on the beach.

"Yeah it is. In fact, it's the perfect background for something I've been wanting to do for the longest time." Benji said.

"What's that?" Emily asked.

"Emily Junk, when we met at Barden during your freshman year, I fell instantly in love with you." Benji said.

"Awww..." Emily said feeling touched.

"And during all these past few years, I wanted to be sure that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Benji continued.

"Are you serious?!" Emily asked.

"Yes. I wanted to do this after you graduated, but money kept getting in the way. And now that it's been almost 5 years since we met, I knew that at this point it's now or never." Benji continued.

"Is this going where I think it's going?" Emily asked.

"You betcha." Benji said before getting down on one knee. "Emily Junk...will you marry me?" He asked as Emily stared longily at the engagement ring.

"YES! Absolutely!" Emily said excitedly as the two kissed before Benji placed the ring on Emily's finger while the sun continued to set in the background.

"I can't wait to tell everyone when we get home." Benji said.

"Me too. I'm going to text all of the Bellas and my mom right now!" Emily said as she got out her phone to send the following text to her mom & the other Bellas stating "I'm engaged!"

When they got home to their shared apartment, Benji went ahead and texted his parents and the other Trebles about his engagement while Emily received a flood of replies congratulating the two.

* * *

One month later, the Bellas minus Emily, Jessica, & Ashley were all gathered at Aubrey & Chad's house.

"Bellas, we're here today to look back on one heck of a summer we've had." Aubrey said as the Bellas toasted.

"I am so speechless for words regarding what has happened, from Aubrey & Chad's son being born, to CR & Denise adopting their daughter, and now our youngest, Emily Junk just got engaged!" Chloe recapped.

"Hey, how about we do a FaceTime call with her right now." Beca suggested as the other Bellas agreed.

Beca made the call hoping Emily would answer and she did so.

"Hey, Beca." Emily said.

"Hey, there. We wanted to say congratulations once again to you & Benji on your engagement." Beca said.

"Thanks, guys. I'm really happy we're finally doing this. And I'm glad you called too, I wanted to ask a favor of you guys..." Emily said.

"Sure, anything." Chloe said.

"Will five of you Bellas be my bridesmaids?" Emily asked.

"Definitely." Beca said.

"Anything for you, Emily." Chloe said.

"Count me in too." Aubrey said.

"Me as well." Stacie said.

"Anyone else?" Beca asked looking back at the other Bellas in attendance waiting for one to respose until...

"Alright, count me in." Flo said.

"Great. After a month of thinking we finally agreed on a wedding date. The wedding is set for...February 14th, 2020!" Emily said.

"On Valentine's Day?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. It was Benji's idea. I was reluctant to go with it, but if he believes it's the perfect day to be married, how could I say no." Emily said.

"Well, we all look forward to it." Beca said.

"Thanks. I'll send you all the details once Benji & I get them finalized. Talk to you soon." Emily said.

"Bye." The Bellas said before Emily hung up.

"A Valentine's Day Wedding? Who would've ever thought?" Stacie asked.

"It's a good thing we never threw away those red dresses we used for Aubrey & Chad's wedding." Chloe said.

"That's a great idea. Let's face it; if it's a Valentine's Day wedding, the only two colors that would make sense are red & pink." Beca said.

"Well, looks like if our dress colors are red, I'm the only one who'll have to go dress shopping." Aubrey said.

"But let's get through Christmas first before we get TOO caught up on this wedding." Beca suggested.

"Agreed." Chloe said.


	2. Chapter 2 (RE-UPLOAD)

CHAPTER 2:

On Christmas Eve, Emily & Benji were getting their apartment set for their parents to arrive.

"It sure is nice that you were able to get your parents to fly in from Phoenix this Christmas." Emily said.

"Yeah. Usually plane tickets are expensive for them. But they started saving up since last year." Benji said.

"And I am so grateful they did." Emily said.

"They also made sure to book plane tickets for our wedding as well." Benji said.

"Well, that's a relief. Wouldn't want them to miss out on that." Emily said.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Emily went to answer it.

"Mr. & Mrs. Applebaum, Merry Christmas." Emily said letting Benji's parents in.

"Same to you, Emily. May I say what a lovely place you two have." Benji's mom said.

"Thank you. Please come in." Emily said as Benji's parents do so.

"Mom! Dad!" Benji said as he saw his parents enter the apartment.

"Son! Merry Christmas." Benji's dad said as the two hugged.

"Same to you, dad." Benji said before everyone sat down at the dining room table.

"It feels so great to finally be able to spend the holidays with you & Emily." Benji's mom said.

"Agreed. My mom's supposed to come by too, but I haven't heard from her yet. Maybe she's on her way." Emily said.

Just then, the doorbell rang again and Emily went to answer it.

"Mom!" Emily said hugging her.

"Merry Christmas, Emily." Emily's mom said.

"Thank you. It'll be great spending Christmas with my mom & Benji's parents." Emily said as she lead her mom to the dining room table.

"How great is this, babe; you, me, and our parents all spending Christmas together." Benji said as everyone sat down at the table.

"And to think it's the Christmas before our wedding is just a bonus." Emily said.

"Though I am curious as what took you so long to finally propose." Benji's dad said.

"Yeah, I was wondering that also." Emily said.

"Well, first I needed to know for sure if it Emily was the one. Second, I spend two years saving up for a good engagement ring. You know how expensive they can be in most cases." Benji explained.

"Okay, I get it now." Emily said as Benji's phone rang.

"Excuse me, I should take this." Benji said as he went into the kitchen to answer his phone.

"Jesse, how've you been buddy?" He asked.

"Not too bad. Hope you're having a good Christmas Eve." Jesse said.

"Yeah. My parents & Emily's mom are here with us." Benji said.

"Great. But listen I'm really excited about your wedding and I was hoping I could be a groomsman." Jesse said.

"That would be really great. I look forward to it." Benji said.

"Great. I'll see you soon for the wedding. Merry Christmas." Jesse said.

"You too, man. Later." Benji said hanging up before returning to the table.

"Who was that on the phone?" Emily asked.

"That was Jesse. He's going to be a groomsman." Benji said.

"Wow, that's great." Emily said nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Benji asked.

"I just don't want things to be awkward between him & Beca." Emily said concerned.

"They broke up after graduation. It's been over 4 years now." Benji said.

"I hope nothing goes wrong in that case." Emily said still feeling nervous.

"Calm down, it'll be fine." Benji said before a timer goes off. "Well, looks like the meatloaf's done." He said as he got up to take the meatloaf out of the oven. Later he brought the finished meatloaf to the table and carved it before serving it to everyone.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: For those of you that read The Unexpected Romance, some updates have been made to Chapters 6 & 8 after learning that Flo's birthday was revealed. What's different is that since Amy & Flo's birthdays are 6 days apart, that the two would have a conjoined birthday party, so go ahead and reread those chapters if you wish to know what those updates are. Next chapter will be Emily & Benji's wedding.**


	3. Chapter 3 (RE-UPLOAD)

CHAPTER 3:

On February 14th, Emily and her bridesmaids were waiting outside the chapel.

"You ready for this, Emily?" Beca asked.

"You better believe it. Still, I can't believe it took us so long to get this far." Emily said.

"Well, the important thing is, we're here now for your big day and we're all happy for you." Chloe said.

"You ready for this?" Aubrey asked.

"Yep! Let's do this!" Emily said with confidence.

As the Wedding March started, Emily's bridesmaids entered the chapel, while Emily & her mom entered shortly after. As they all walked down the aisle, Benji was waiting for her.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join this man & this woman in holy matrimony." The minister said.

"Do you Benjamin Applebaum take Emily Junk to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked.

"I do." Benji answered.

"And do you Emily Junk take Benjamin Applebaum to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked.

"I do." Emily answered.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Georgia, I now pronounce you two husband & wife!" The minister declared.

The newly married couple shared a kiss as everyone else in the chapel cheered for them.

* * *

Hours later during the reception, the guests were enjoying the reception meals as the Bellas went to talk to the bride & groom.

"Hey, how's our newly married Bella doing?" Chloe asked.

"Very happy right now. At first the wait for this day got tiring, but it was all worth it in the end." Emily said.

"And I have to admit, meeting her during my senior year was one of the best days of my life. Marrying her would definitely top that." Benji said.

"So, where's the honeymoon?" Amy asked.

"We're going to Rome." Benji said.

"Visiting the very famous colloseum has been on my bucket list for years and this'll be my chance to do so." Emily said.

Meanwhile..."Hey, I hope there's no hard feelings between us." Jesse said to Beca.

"No, it's fine. We broke up years ago." Beca said.

"Good. I don't want things to seem awkward between us." Jesse said.

"Really, Jesse, it's no problem at all." Beca said.

"Okay, if you're sure about this, I'm hoping we can still be good friends." Jesse said.

"Of course." Beca said.

At that moment, Chloe picked up the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm Chloe Beale. And I'd like to propose a toast to the bride & groom. Emily, looking back from your first day as a Bella to where you are today, I couldn't be more proud of how far you've come. When you first came into our lives, you had a dream to follow in your mom's footsteps and be a Bella. Despite the Bellas being hit with a national scandal during your freshman year, it didn't change the fact that legacys do in fact live on. And we couldn't be more proud of how far you & Benji have come all these years." She said as the guests cheered.

"And now on that note, are you two up for a duet?" She asked.

"Well...Benji, what do you say?" Emily asked.

"Let's do it." He said.

"Ladies & gentlemen, my husband & I want to thank you all for coming. While the DJ was doing a wonderful job with the entertainment, Benji & I have a song to share with you. This song is a personal favorite of ours." Emily said.

"Bellas, will you be so kind as to back us up?" Benji asked as the Bellas agreed to do so. They began their rendition of "Can I Have this Dance" from High School Musical 3.

As the song ended, they received cheers & applause from all the guests.

"Alright, everyone, before the rest of you hit the dance floor, it's time to cut the cake." Emily said.

As she & Benji grabbed the cake slicer, they proceeded to cut the cake. Hours after the cake was served, all the guests headed for the dance floor.

THE END!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Not gonna lie, I'm starting to run out of possible good songs to use for wedding receptions. Anyway, there you go. As far as what happened after their wedding, well you already read that in The Unexpected Romance.**


End file.
